1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot is suggested in which an arm is bi-forked, and a conduit cable extends toward a wrist through a space between two members extending in parallel to each other (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-200376). Also, a robot is suggested in which one of the members of the arm supports the wrist in a cantilevered manner (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-306072). The contents of these patent publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.